Crumpled Hearts on Paper
by maureenbrown
Summary: Based off of the Tumblr prompt, "That's right, nerd, I threw the paper ball at your head in class. What are you going to do about it? Kiss me?" One-shot, Thomally with mentions of Minewt.


Disclaimer: This was a lovely Tumblr prompt. This is a horrible, tiny fic.

x-x-x

Gally had gotten himself into yet another mess. I mean, he normally wreaked havoc wherever he went, but for Thomas? He should've stopped trying to get his attention a while ago. It all started when they were paired up for a History project. Thomas actually found Gally bearable and Gally found Thomas more than that. The thought of Thomas stuck, and so did some obnoxious feelings. Unfortunately, his heart had other ideas (most were along the lines of, fuck him senseless). So did his brain (which were, fuck him senseless with protection).

Which is why he was sitting in the school's office.

For the third time that month.

"Fuck." Gally said.

"Language!" Barked Mr. Janson, the front desk employee.

"Freedom of speech!" Gally retorted.

Ratman (Janson's nickname) opened his mouth to chew him out more, but the door to the principal's office swung open.

"Mr. Frainteso, would you please step inside?" Mrs. Paige asked.

He said nothing, but he obeyed her. She wasn't that rude, so he decided he'd at least hear her out.

"Do you know why you're in here today?" She asked calmly.

"Hmm… Let me think… All signs point to dumping the water cooler all over Jorge."

"That's Mr. Jorge to you."

"Freedom of speech." He repeated.

Mrs. Paige stared at him, long and hard. "You know you can't get into a good college unless you apply yourself, Mr. Frainteso." She said finally, with a sigh.

"I know that. You've told me that the first couple times I was here. And can you stop calling me 'Mr. Frainteso'? My name's Gally." He said, starting to get irritated.

"Very well… Gally. Please, stay out of trouble." Mrs. Paige begged.

Gally assessed her. She sounded genuinely worried, and he admitted that he felt a little bad.

"I'll try." He mumbled gruffly.

Gally didn't wait for Mrs. Paige to dismiss him. He left the room.

"Fucking Thomas." He said to himself.

"Language!" Shouted Ratman.

Back into the office he went.

x-x-x

"Hey, Fry?"

"Yes, Gal?"

"I think I've figured out the problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm not trying hard enough."

"What the shuck?"

"What?"

"You're trying too hard!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Fuck you, Siggy."

"No. Fuck Thomas. Just kidding. That's a horrible idea. Just ask him out like a normal person, Gally!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, shrimp dick! Stop laughing!"

"I have a new plan."

"Shuck."

x-x-x

Gally's master plan was well-thought out and ready to take place.

He was going to…

Wait for it…

Throw a balled up piece of paper at Thomas.

Fuck what Frypan thought, it was ingenious. He couldn't get in that much trouble for throwing some loose leaf spiral notebook paper, could he? No, he couldn't. And that was why his plan was going to work.

He was in History, the only class he and Thomas had together. Jorge was blabbing in the front about who the hell knows what (this subject to him was flat-out boring. He was more of a math and science type of person).

Jorge turned around and started writing on the whiteboard.

Gally set into action and ripped out a piece of his notebook, balled it up, and chucked it at Thomas, where he sat two feet in front of him.

Thomas turned around, looking extremely confused.

Gally glared at him. "That's right, nerd, I threw the paper ball at your head in class. What are you going to do about it? Kiss me?" He said, stupidly.

Thomas gaped at him.

That was when Gally started to sweat. His plan was really, really, _really_ fucking stupid. His heart was pounding, his palms shaky.

Thomas stood up in a second, the cream-colored plastic hair screeching as it flew back.

He strode up to Gally, plopped himself down in his lap, and smashed their lips together. He wasn't even kidding, Thomas was nearly violent about it, the way he straddled himself on Gally's lap, his fingers tangling himself in his black hair, tilting his head to shove his tongue in Gally's mouth.

The room was silent. Their classmates were perplexed as to why Thomas, the quiet nerd who never got into any trouble or did anything rash, was now tongue fucking with Gally.

And now… Why was Gally kissing him back, actually shoving him down against the desk to kiss him harder?

The silence was interrupted by Minho's low voice. "That's fucking hot, right there. How come you never let me do that to you?" He asked Newt.

His said boyfriend's cheeks burned crimson. "Shut up, Min!"

Minho laughed, before refocusing on Thomas and Gally. It was, essentially, borderline porn.

So Minho started to cheer.

And the rest of the class joined with him, including freaking _Jorge_.

Nobody noticed the tiny heart drawn on the crumpled paper, though.


End file.
